1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work equipment such as agricultural and construction vehicles and implements, more specifically to the in-cab display software installed in such work vehicles, and still more specifically to the procedures for enabling or activating various functionalities of the display software installed in the work equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work equipment, such as, for example, both agricultural and construction vehicles and implements, including self-propelled implements, have become increasingly more sophisticated and complex. Computer controlled functionalities provide more detailed, accurate and advantageous operation of the work equipment in multiple situations under a variety of conditions and requirements. Work equipment can be required to perform a variety of different functions at different times. For example, a tractor or other towing vehicle may be used for tilling, planting, spraying, fertilizing and harvesting. When performing these different functions, different agricultural implements are towed behind the tractor. Self-propelled harvesting equipment can be used for harvesting a variety of different crops. Construction equipment also can be used for different purposes under different operating conditions. In modern work equipment, an operator's cab is a control room for computerized systems to control and monitor not only the operation and performance of a towing vehicle but also of any implement(s) towed behind the towing vehicles, as well as to monitor ambient conditions at the work site. An in-cab display with touch-screen capabilities serves as the operator's access point for controlling and monitoring many of the functions.
It is known to provide sophisticated software packages having multiple features and uses, not all of which may be desired by a particular owner or operator of the work equipment at the time of purchase. Accordingly, a particular owner or operator might pay for some but not all functionalities available in the installed system as provided from the manufacturer, and only the desired functionalities will be enabled on the equipment as delivered. However, due to changes in use of the work equipment, at a later time an owner might have need to use other features that had been non-activated previously. Add-on software for yet further functions are available for later installation and activation. Both supplied and add-on software receive updates, improvements or upgrades and replacements, which again may require some type of activation or activation before the software is enabled for use. In some situations, the right to use a feature or function on one system might be transferred to a different system, requiring transfer of previous activation.
Just as with software commonly known to consumers, operators and owners of work equipment frequently have the need to activate software for desired functionalities, as well as for installing upgrades, replacements and add-ons for improved and additional functionalities desired while owning the equipment. Activations of the initially acquired functions, updates, improvements, replacements, add-ons, transfers and the like often require the entry of activation codes, which are randomly generated alphanumeric sequences that may be rather short or can be quite long. For example, it is common that an activation code includes a string of 16 numerals, uppercase letters and lowercase letters having no pattern or sequence. To activate a desired functionality, it is necessary to enter the activation code 100% accurately. In some situations it may be necessary to enter multiple codes or the same code more than once. Since the activation codes are randomly generated sequences of uppercase and lowercase letters and numerals, without pattern or reason, entering the code can be difficult under reasonable conditions, and even more difficult when it is necessary to enter a code or codes at a worksite or in a field. Commonly, the user input for the computer of work equipment consists of a touch screen, which can make the entry of activation codes even yet more difficult. An errant placed finger, omission of uppercase designation or other mistake results in an invalid activation code entry. When the activation code must be entered multiple times, an error in a subsequent entry can invalidate earlier entries, essentially requiring a start over of the activation process. As a result, the mere act of entering activation codes can be an event of significant frustration and delay. When the work vehicle is at a worksite, any such delay in activation delays operation of the equipment to perform the necessary work.
What is needed in the art is a more efficient procedure for entering activation codes in work equipment such as construction and agricultural vehicles and implements.